wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ursoc and Ursol
thumb|The brother bears Ursol & Ursoc The brother bears Ursoc the Mighty and Ursol the Wise were well known friends to the Ancients and night elves, and hailed as gods by the furbolg tribes. The bears held glyph markings on their fur. Ursol and Ursoc visited the villages of the night elves, especially during festivals to the Moon. Ursol carved statues made of dead trees, while Ursoc was fond of brew. Both learned this from mortals. Both bears would spend time allowing night elven children to mount them, and also spent time drinking ale with the night elves. Ursol was a fighter, warrior, healer and shaman, while Ursoc was a strong fighter, warrior and healer, using his paws and teeth. Combining their powers they would strike as one at any enemy with efficiency, using strength and magic. Typically, they would employ teamwork in combat so that they could use both strengths simultaneously. Ursol would move into position and use his shamanistic spells, while Ursoc lept into the fray to fight with tooth and claw. They had an instinct for leadership that helped them to inspire their allies, but they were ferociously dedicated to one another and would step away from an engagement if the other was in need of help. Ursol and Ursoc are patrons of those who favor balance of nature and the living beasts of the wild. Among the most loyal followers of Ursoc and Ursol are the furbolgs, practicing their magical traditions as shamans - copying Ursol; while other furbolg follow on Ursoc's customs - carving wood statues and structures. Timbermaw Hold in northern Felwood is an example. The stronghold's entrance is a giant wood carved in the shape of a growling bear head - as homage to the twin bears. The night elves are also followers of the twin bears, Ursoc and Ursol, dedicating their lives to the Eternals taking the aspect of the bear: the Druids of the Claw. Every druid that follows the path of the bear needs to undergo a ritual by talking to the Great Bear Spirit in the Moonglade. Ursol and Ursoc befriended generations of night elves and humans. During the War of the Ancients, Ursoc and Ursol were the first to answer the call of Cenarius to combat the Burning Legion. They clashed with the Doomguard, were eventually overwhelmed by fel stalkers, and died defending the land. The worshipers of the twins hope to someday find any ancestral alewell or carvings made by their patrons. It makes sense that the pandaren either worship, worshipped, or are possibly even akin to Ursoc and Ursol in much the same way as the dwarves/earthen were to the titans. This is given much credence by the pandaren's shamanistic culture and 'earthy' civilization (Ursol), combined with their feral combat skills and love of brew (Ursoc). They also appear to have a friendly disposition and seem to be similar in many other ways as well. Furbolg follow in the path of the long-dead ursine demigods Ursoc and Ursol. Though written history says they perished, can Eternals who possess the immortality special quality truly die? Perhaps the “fallen” Eternals have simply slept away centuries while their wounds healed…. Category:Deceased Category:Lore Characters Category:Demigods Category:Bears Category:Furbolgs Category:Major characters